


The Battle of Crimson & Silver

by onenightjoanly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Arguments, Crying, Description of blood, Hitting, M/M, Poison, Smoking, Struggling, Yelling, mention of hanging a person, thoughts of a major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightjoanly/pseuds/onenightjoanly
Summary: Sandelle, a small kingdom, in this kingdom lived a family; King Roman, and his two sons, Remigious and Patton, along with their butler, Logolious ‘Logan’ White. Patton was the oldest of the two, the rightful heir to the crimson throne; after some...complications, however. Patton was no longer the prince that would be king, Remigious would take his place.Let’s just say, Patton wasn’t too happy about that.





	1. the wrong bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderland!au anyone?
> 
> UPDATE: this story as of 4/9/19 is no longer being written, i'm sorry, i just don't have the inspiration for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh hi

_  
Sandelle, a small kingdom, in this kingdom lived a family; King Roman, and his two sons, Remigious and Patton, along with their butler, Logolious ‘Logan’ White. Patton was the oldest of the two, the rightful heir to the crimson throne; after some...complications, however. Patton was no longer the prince that would be king, Remigious would take his place._

_Let’s just say, Patton wasn’t too happy about that._

“Your highness-”

“Mr. White.” Patton teased

“My prince, you-”

“Logan, we agreed you wouldn't address me like that.”

“Patton.. The ceremony is soon and you have to get ready, there's been an assortment of suits laid out on your mattress.” Logan said, rushing his words

“Logan, come with me.” Patton said as he grabbed the Butler's hand and led him to his quarters

“Patton, what's wrong?”

“Logan, you're my best friend, and as my best friend I need you to answer honestly” Patton said as he paced

“Oh..kay..?” Logan asked, perplexed

“Am I a pawn?”

“Pardon?”

“Am..am I just a pawn in this chess game?”

“Ah, I see, you don't think Remy should be crowned and you think this is your punishment for what happened with Virg-”

“He isn't worthy!!” Patton snapped, “That's what I'm saying! He's a _kid,_ Lo! He can't just bribe my father with an Army and expect that to work!”

“Well it did.” Remy smirked as he leaned against Patton's door, “Can't take a little fire, can we?”

Patton shot his head up and stormed over to the door as he slammed it in Remy’s face, locking it he walked back over to his bed and screamed into his pillow.

“Patton..would you like me to go?” Logan asked

“Yes..yeah I think that'd be good..”

“Very well, I'll see you later for supper..” Logan sighed as he left Patton's quarters and returned to his duties

Patton sighed to himself as he stepped onto the balcony and looked out at the world, the lavender, rose, and now navy blue sky shining above him, and a galaxy of stars appearing out of thin air before his periwinkle eyes. He looked at his right hand, and remembered the tragedy that had happened those four years ago.. How Sir Virgil Chester Winston, the bravest knight in the kingdom, Patton's betrothed, had disappeared.

_“Must I wear a tie?”_

_“Yes, Virgil, you’re presenting our engagement to my father, you must look...presentable.”_

_“What’s wrong with my normal attire?” Virgil questioned_

_“Darling, it isn’t that I don’t love your normal attire, but I don’t believe a purple cloak and a black one piece suit will..impress.” Patton explained_

_“Ah…”_

_“I’m sorry if I made you upset, love.”_

_“No, you’re alright, Pat...”_

_“You ready?”_

_“As I’ll ever be.”_

_The two walked hand in hand to the main hall, into King Roman’s chamber; kneeling before the king, sword in front of his knee, Virgil spoke._

_“Your highness, I have..something to confess.”_

_“Sir Virgil, you may rise. State your business.” the king ordered_

_“I wish to marry your son, Prince Patton.” Virgil said with a smile, gesturing to the prince_

_“You wish to what?!” the king rose_

_“I want to marry your son.” the knight repeated_

_“No, I...I forbid it. The prince is to marry another prince, not some...measly knight from the wrong side of the kingdom!”_

_“Father, I love him! We planned everything I--” Patton yelled_

_“No, you don’t; you’re far too young to know the true meaning of the word.” Roman looked at his son, and then back at Virgil, “Guards, take him. Where, I don’t really care. As long as it’s away from my son. I can’t have them near each other.”_

_“Yes, Sire.” the guards said in sync, and then took Virgil away_

_“I’ll come back to you, Patton! I promise!”_

_“Virgil!!”_

_**Three weeks later** _

_“Your highness..?”_

_“Logan..Please..Just call me Patton.”_

_“P..Patton, your father has summoned you, he says it’s urgent.”_

_“I..Fine.”_

_Patton got out of his four poster bed and walked to his father’s chamber._

_“Ah, Patton!”_

_“What do you want, Father?” Patton huffed_

_“I just thought you’d like to be first to know, Sir Virgil has been charged with theivory and treason. He is to be hanged for his crimes at dusk.”_

_Patton didn’t say a word, he stood there, in front of his father’s throne, tears sliding down his face has he held back a scream...Until that scream came out like a lion’s roar._

_“You **monster**!” he yelled, “You **know** he has done nothing wrong! He has been loyal to you and this kingdom his entire life!” Patton continued to scream through his sobs as Logan ran up to him and held him back_

_“Silence him, Mr. White.” Roman ordered, and Logan placed his hand over Patton’s mouth, “Gods, Patton cut it out, you know how I hate the crying!”_

_Patton continued to struggle, screaming through Logan’s hand._

_“In other news,” Roman continued, “Since you’ve decided to disobey me and get involved with that **criminal** , you have been...bumped down.”_

_The confused muffling coming from Patton made his father continue._

_“I’ve decided, the only way to punish your behavior, is taking away the crown before it’s given to you; and since your brother is now eighteen years of age, with an incredible army and a prince to marry in his sights...I thought he’d suit the role better than you.” Roman grinned, “Logolious, you may release your hand, but do keep him back, yes?”_

_“Yes, Sire.”_

_“Why?!” Patton cried, looking at his little brother, “Why are you doing this?!”_

_Remy stood from his throne beside his father, and walked over to Patton, grabbing his chin._

_“Because, the youngest always gets their way.” Remy said with an evil grin_

_“Take him away, Mr. White.” Roman ordered_

_Logan sighed, “Yes, Sire.”_

_“No!” Patton cried once more, “You won’t win this, Remigious! I’ll make sure of it!”_

_“Good luck with that, big brother.”_

_**Three days later.** _

_“Where is he?!”_

_“Who, Sire?”_

_“Sir Virgil! He was to be hung today! Now he’s just **gone**?!” King Roman screamed_

_“Sire I don’t know he-”_

_“ **Find him**!!”_

_(Across the palace)_

_“Virgil...What did you do..” Patton sighed, holding his necklace_

_Patton glanced over and saw a bottle with a piece of tape that read ‘Drink Me’._

_“You little trickster!” Patton gasped, “Good move, V.”_

_**Present Day.** _

Remy sat on his bed, brushing out his auburn locks, preparing himself for the feast before his coronation; his last meal as a prince.

While Remy was planning his speech, across the palace, Patton was finishing the final touches to his outfit.

“Your hi- _Patton_..May I come in?”

“Ah, yes, Logan. Come in.” Patton said cheerfully

“You seem...chipper.” Logan said curiously

“What? Am I not allowed to be?” 

“For someone who has to watch his little brother take the crown he doesn’t deserve tomorrow, I would think you’d be at least a tad upset.”

“Well,” Patton smiled as he turned, “I’ve thought about it, and I see there’s no point in anger, he deserves the crown. I messed up by trying to marry a man I didn’t have a right to love. I did this to myself, Logan.”

“I...if you say so..” Logan sighed, dusting off the prince’s cloak

“I do say so, now, I will meet you in the ballroom. Thank you.” 

“Yes, your highness.”

Patton set down his crystal brush; grabbing his cloak and a wine bottle, he looked at himself in the mirror.  
“Now or never, Pat...Do it for Virgil.”

“Oh, your highness you forgot your- Patton?”

“Logan! I told you to leave!”

“Yes b-but you forgot your lucky wrist band I-I thought I'd give it to you...What are you doing?” Logan carefully questioned, slowly walking toward his best friend

“Something you won’t like...which is why..I can’t have you around for it.” Patton said, hugging Logan softly, and taking a small bottle out of his own pocket.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked cautiously, “Patton this doesn't seem-”

“I will explain everything,” Patton interrupted, “Just not yet.”

Patton smashed the bottle on the ground, sending Logan into the mirror.

“I’m sorry..But this is something I have to do alone,” the prince sighed, waving the wine bottle.

“Patton! Don’t do this! Don’t lock me away!”

“It’s already done.” Patton stated, and then walked out.

Logan ran as fast as he could, he went from bathroom mirror to bathroom mirror, reflections in dishes, all of it. But he was too late, Patton had made his choice.

“Ah, ladies and gentlemen, my oldest son. Prince Patton.” Roman smiled as he gestured to his son.

“I brought wine, if that’s alright.” Patton smiled back at his father.

“Why of course! Remigious, pour yourself a glass, then pass it around the table.”

“Yes, Father.” Remy said.

Remy sat back in his seat, Patton and the king on either side of him; he drank the last of the cider in his golden chalice, and then opened the bottle of wine. Then after passing it around the table, and everyone having their glasses full, he stood.

“I’d like to make a toast,” he began, “Patton, if you had never fallen in love, I wouldn’t be standing here on my last day as prince and I stand before you all, not as the future king of Wonderland, but as your friend. Thank you for trusting me, Father. I won’t let you down.” 

As Remy finished his speech, he raised the glass, cheersing the air, and gulped the entirety of the glass.

“How’s the wine, your highness?” one of the guests asked.

“Yes, dear brother; _how is the wine_?” Patton asked, an evil grin on his face.

“It’s...it’s uhm..It’s..”

“Well? Spit it out, Remigious.” Roman chuckled

“Sire..? He doesn’t look good.”

There he stood white as paper; then forward and down Remigious fell, the chalice falling from his gloved hands. like pipes his nose dripped a river of red copper, one last hiccup sent his head spinning, eyes rolling in the back of his head, he fell into a state of unconscious.

“Remy!” his father cried

With one swift move, Patton raised the plate before him, smacking it across his Father’s head, releasing Logan from the reflection

“Patton what the hell are you doing?!” Logan yelled

“You smacked me in the _face! With a silver plate!_ ”

“Father, are you mad at me?” Patton said sarcastically

“Of course I am, you idiot! You think this is fun?! You can't just kill your brother!” Roman screamed

“Oh but father, there’s still fun to be had.” Patton smiled, waving around a bottle labeled ‘Smash Me’

“No you-”

“Yes.” Patton grinned, “I’m leaving.”

“No!” Roman’s father yelled from the floor, “Patton what have you done?!”

“Please, Father... _you know how I hate the crying._ ”

_Smash!_

The cloud of grey and red smoke that arose from the ground sent not-so-fun butterflies into Patton's stomach

“Pat..” Logan said cautiously

“That wasn’t the right bottle.” Patton whispered, “Shi-”

_Poof!_

Patton looked around, he was in a checkered room lined with bottles and plates, all reading either ‘Drink Me’ or ‘Eat me’. 

“Hello..?” Patton whispered

“Nothing to worry about,” Patton reassured himself, “just a uhm..creepy checkered room with nobody in it but you-”

“ _Finally!_ ” a voice gasped, “Your highness, there you are! You must return to the palace at once!”

“Who...what?” Patton asked, looking down at the ground to see a white rabbit in front of his feet

“You seemed to have suffered from slight amnesia from the fall,” the rabbit sighed, “If I must introduce myself again.” With a tilt of the ears, the rabbit began to grow with dark blue smoke surrounding him.

“Logolious White, but you may call me Logan. I am your right hand, though it’s easier to move around here as a rabbit.”

“L..Logan? How-”

“Yes. Now, if you wish to stop dilly dallying, we have a trial to get to.” Logan smiled softly

“Trial?” Patton questioned as Logan sighed in irritation, grabbing Patton

“Yes, the trial of Emile Picani? To see if you should have him arrested and/or killed...?”

“Oh…” Patton sighed, looking back at the golden door 

“You’ll need better attire as well, this..thing won’t do any good.” 

“Hey-”

With a snap, Patton was in a silver and blue suit with a black cloak, and a pearly white crown.

Logan groaned as he held his pocket watch, “We’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry, and I _hate_ being late.”


	2. unexpected trials

“Ladies, Lords, and Non Binary Royalty,”

 _At least they acknowledge that in this universe._ Patton thought to himself as he sat down.

“We are gathered here to discuss the punishment of Mr-”

The woman dressed in a white suit with red hearts was interrupted by shaking and pulling at the steal bars, the prisoner, Emile Picani, cried and plead for his innocence.

“I did nothing! I swear it's all a game! He's coming! You have to let me go!” he cried

Walking up to the gold and silver podium, Logan stood next to Patton who was adjusting himself onto the throne. 

“Brother.” a voice said from next to him.

“Remigious?” Patton questioned, and then coughed, “I mean uhm- _Remigious_ , it's uhm, nice to see you.”

“You're going to lose this trial, big brother.” Remy sassed.

“How do you suppose that'll happen?” Logan asked.

“Because, the youngest always gets their way; and when I win, it'll be off with his head.” Remy grinned as he popped the final word.

“We'll see about that.” Patton challenged as he sat up straight, “Madame, can you please read off the record for why the accused is here?”

“Did you forget, your highness?” the lady asked.

Patton stuttered for a moment, “Sadly yes, I seem to have forgotten, apologies.”

“No problem, Sire.” the lady took out a scroll, “Emile Picani; convicted of treason and false accusations of seeing…” she trailed off.

“Seeing what?” Patton asked curiously.

“I-”

“He asked a question, Miss Valerie.” Logan said softly yet with a sharp tone that made her continue

Valerie shivered, “The Jabberwocky.” Gasps came from the jury, some even fainted.

“There's no way, Angela hasn't been alive for nearly two hundred years.” Remy laughed, “Off with his head-”

“No!” Patton ordered

Patton stood, nodding to Logan who had seemed to look concerned, “Mister..Picani, is it?”

“Y-yes.”

“Hello, Mr. Picani-”

“You may call me Emile if you’d like.” Emile interrupted.

“Alright, _Emile._ Tell me, what did you see?” Patton asked in a calm tone as he watched a small amount of anxiety leave the poor man’s eyes.

“I..I saw Angela Viserion when I was walking to see Virgil-”

“ _V_ _irgil_?” Patton questioned, eyes wide.

“Yes, Virgil...The purple, pink, and black cat who occasionally turns into a human like Sir Logolious and Roman The Great?”

“Ah, yes, apologies. You may continue.” Patton sighed, mind going just a _tad_ wild.

“I saw him, you’ve gotta believe me!” Emile cried, “She looked like a mere woman but when she turned her face I saw the scales on the side of his face and her eye! Sire, please, you can’t let them kill me!”

“Oh come on, he’s obviously lying!” Remy growled, “Angela, along with her right hand Deirdre, are _dead_.”

“She’s under the crimson kings control! If you let me free, I will find Deidre as proof and return him to you.”

“Mr. Picani, I can’t let you-”

“Three weeks.” Remy said with an evil grin as he stepped down.

“Pardon?”

“You have three weeks to find Deidre and bring him to me _alive_. If you bring him to me, Angela may follow, and we will end her once and for all. If you somehow succeed; I’ll spare your life and you may become part of the royal party.”

“Oh, Sire I-”

“If you fail?” Remy whispered, “ _I’ll cut your head off and feed it to the Bandersnatch myself._ ”

With that and a whimper, Emile was sent to his cell.

“I thought you said three weeks, Remigious? Why not let him go now?”

“The week doesn’t start until dawn on Sunday, then, and only then, will he be allowed to leave. That gives him three days to begin planning his route.” Remy explained, “See, brother? I’m not _all bad."_

Patton hummed, “Well, I’m going to walk around for a while, I’ll see you later, I suppose. Logolious? Come with me.”

“Yes, Sire.” Logan said, jumping down from the pedestal and landing down in the grass as a rabbit.

“Disgusting,” Remy gagged, “I’ll never get used to seeing such a foul creature.”

“Remy-”

“I’m teasing, brother.”

Patton rolled his eyes and walked away, Logan following close behind.

He looked around at the strange world before him, the roses were white with small red splats on them that had looked to be paint, there were vines _everywhere_ , there were bushes that had been trimmed in incredible designs, the animals were more abstract and vibrant than Patton had ever seen- this place was _wonderful_.

“Logan?” Patton asked while examining a plant

“Yes, Sire?” the rabbit below him replied

“Can you remind me of something?”

“Possibly,” Logan said as he turned back into a human form, “What would you like me to remind you of?”

Patton began to walk towards the small passageway that went through the woods, “The..Jabberwocky..? And her..right hand?”

“Ah, I figured that’s what it was. You really must’ve fallen hard when you went for your run through the castle today, huh, Sire?”

“I...suppose so,” Patton sighed, _he just wanted some answers_

“The Jabberwocky’s name is Angela Viserion...Some know her as the Dragon Witch.” Logan began, “Her right hand man is known as The Snake, or Deidre McClain. They taunted this place for many years, since...1871 I believe. After a while, when Emile’s great great grandmother Alice was born, the two backed off, as if scared of what power Alice held in herself; them disappearing made everyone just assume that the pair had died somehow.”

“Do you believe they’re dead, Logan?” Patton questioned.

“I do not,” Logan stated, a scared look in his eye, “and if they are alive...Wonderland is in danger.”

“Way to leave it ominous, Logan.” a muffled voice said from the trees.

A figure became more clear from the branches above him, cat-like features fading into a man dressed in black and purple.

“Hello?” Patton asked. 

The figure leapt down from the tree, taking off the his hood and his face mask, he looked at the prince with caution.

“Sir Virgil Chester Winston, you may call me Virge or Chesh if you prefer.”

“H-Hi, Virge.” Patton said, holding out his now shaking hand.

_What and how the fu-_

“Ah, Chesh, I’m glad you’re here, there’s a certain...matter we need to discuss.” Logan sighed

“You mean that Picani kid?” Virgil questioned, “Yeah, poor kid really dug himself into a hole.”

“He most certainly did,” Logan groaned, “He’s going to need back-up, would you accompany us?”

“And get killed? No chance.” Virgil huffed, “Go ask Roman.”

“Roman?” Patton asked, “That’s...That’s the person Emile was talking about.”

“I’m well aware, but Virgil, we need you, if we’re going to prove to Remigious that Deidre and Angela are still alive we can end this once and for all.”

“Logan, you know there is no way to end this.” Virgil sighed

“If you won’t believe that, at least do it to save the kid’s life.” Logan begged.

Patton walked up to Virgil, softly and slowly taking his hand, “ _Please?_ ”

“...Fine.” Virgil conceded, “Only if Princey here stops giving me puppy eyes like that.”

“Deal!” Patton beamed

“Thank you, Chesh.” Logan smiled softly

“Yeah, whatever.” Virgil chuckled as he snapped himself back into a cat, and Logan snapped himself back into a rabbit.

“I’m _really_ not going to get used to that.” Patton said with a laugh.


	3. the golden caterpillar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot minute since i've updated,,,, so here ya go <33

Patton skipped along the flowery trail they were walking on, looking at the scenery in front of him.

 

“He seems...nice.” Virgil said sarcastically.

 

“He’s a good person, Virge.” Logan sighed.

 

“The royals are pretentious assholes, Logan.” Virgil said, irritation in his voice.

 

“ _Remigious_ , is a pretentious asshole.”

 

“How can his brother be any different?”

 

“I’ve worked by his side for years, now that his mother allowed him outside the kingdom walls you can finally see that Remy isn’t the staple for the royal house.” Logan explained.

 

“I’ll give him a shot I guess…” Virgil sighed.

 

“Thank you, V. I know new people aren’t your thing...But I appreciate it.”

 

“Yeah...whatever.”

 

“So...What’s Roman like?” Patton asked, now skipping beside the two.

 

“He’s an egotistical moron who’s always in everyone’s business, he’s nosy as hell.” Virgil deadpanned.

 

“He’s...something alright,” Logan nodded.

 

“I’m sure he isn’t _that_ bad...He can’t be as bad as…” Patton trailed off.

 

“As what, Princey?” Virgil chuckled.

 

“ _Patton_ is fine,” Patton said, rolling his eyes, “and he can’t be as bad as-”

 

_My father; the other Roman._

 

“-you say he is.”

 

“He’s just stubborn.” Logan sighed.

 

“Then why are we getting him?” the prince asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Yeah why _are_ we getting him, L?” Virgil asked, mocking the prince’s position.

 

“He’ll be useful, he knows his way around a battlefield.” Logan reasoned.

 

“You just have a crush on that caterpillar.” Virgil shrugged.

 

“I do _not!_ ” Logan shouted, voice cracking.

 

“Yeah... _Totally_ doesn’t.” Virgil grinned, leaned into Patton’s shoulder, earning a giggle from the prince.

 

_It’s not actually...Evil dad, Roman...It isn’t weird, don’t make it weird, be happy for your best friend, idiot._

 

“I say go for it, Logan. Worst he could say is no.” Patton smiled softly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Love is for suckers.” Virgil insisted, “Don’t do it.”

 

“Oh, come on, Virge, love isn’t _that_ bad!” Patton turned.

 

“What makes you say that, Princey? It’s not like you’ve ever been in love.”

 

“What makes _you_ say _that_?” Patton questioned.

 

“I’m just sayin’,” Virgil chuckled, “you royals don’t marry for love, you marry for a crown made of crappy jewels.”

 

“Well, I’ll have you know, I’ve been in love before, and it was magical.”

 

“ _Was_?”

 

“He...He died.” Patton sighed.

 

“Oh I didn’t-”

 

“You remind me of him, y’know.”

 

“Oh?”

 

_Whatareyoudoing-_

 

“Yeah, he was more open than you seem to be, but he was brave, kind, and he loved the colors black and purple, which you seem to enjoy as well.” Patton giggled.

 

“Y-you think I’m brave?” Virgil stopped walking and looked at the prince in the eyes.

 

“I do.”

 

“That..cool..whatever.” Virgil stuttered, “Logan, wait up!”

 

Logan chuckled as Virgil ran up to him, “Nice save, genius.”

 

“Shut up,” Virgil sighed, “it’s those damn eyes he’s got; they’re all welcoming and shit.”

 

“They’re just eyes, Chesh.”

 

“They’re _nice ones._ ”

 

“Thanks! You have nice eyes too, Virgil.” Patton said as he skipped past the two.

 

“Yeah, whatever, Princey.”

 

“Can you stop calling me that?”

 

“What? Got a problem? _Princey?_ ” Virgil teased.

 

“I do, it’s really disheartening to know that you only think of me as a selfish and pretentious asshole royal when you don’t even know me and you’re judging me based on my brother’s attitude. How would you feel if I sat here and called you... _Litter box_ just because you turn into a cat! Wouldn’t like that, now would you?” Patton questioned.

 

_Real clever nickname, idiot._

 

“I..You’ve got a point, Pr- _Patton._ My apologies.” Virgil sighed.

 

“I only half believe you, but that’s okay. You’ll hopefully think better of me in time.” Patton smiled

 

“Right..”

 

The two stood there for a moment, letting the moment linger for a little longer.

 

“Are you two done? Roman should be just up the hill.” Logan said, breaking the silence.

 

The three walked up a hill that seemed to go on for ages, the length of the hill was like Rapunzel’s golden locks, continuous, and uncomfortable. Virgil was a small bit relieved when Patton ran out of breath and had to stop skipping, this way, he didn’t have to hear the clicks on his shoes against the ground anymore.

 

“We’re here.” Logan said, panting.

 

“It’s just a flower bush…?” Patton questioned, tilting his head.

 

“Yeah, he lives in it.” Virgil explained, “Come out, you little shit!”

 

“Virgil, you know he doesn’t like that.” Logan sighed, “Roman? I wish to speak with you, I’ve brought Che- _Virgil_ and his royal highness-”

 

“Remigious can eat sandpaper for all I care, Logolious!” Roman yelled.

 

“- _Patton_.” Logan finished.

 

Silence fell in the air before the large flower petals on the top of the bush began to open, and a golden caterpillar crawled out.

 

“Roman, I need to talk to you...Not as this form.” Logan groaned.

 

“Fine, if I must.” Roman huffed as he fell onto the ground before them, red and gold smoke filling the air, replacing the golden caterpillar with a man about six two. He wore a golden suit, a bright red bowtie, and a silver monocle.

 

 _One good thing; he looks absolutely nothing like my father._ Patton thought.

 

“You really need to hurry up your transitions.” Logan said, an annoyance in his tone as he grabbed his pocket watch, “We are on a time crunch and I really cannot stand-”

 

“ _Being late.”_ the three finished for him.

 

“Precisely, so we need to get a move on if we’re going to get back to the kingdom in time-”

 

“Logan, you haven’t even asked him yet.” Patton said, resting a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, yes..right.”

 

“Ask me what, specs?” Roman grinned.

 

“I uhm...Would you accompany us on a journey? W-w-w-we-”

 

“We gotta help prove Emile Picani innocent by grabbing Deidre and bringing him back alive.” Virgil finished and mumbled, “Gods, Logan; be more of a useless gay, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, that.” Logan smiled and pointed to Virgil.

 

“What would I get out of it? Snide remarks from Mister Litter over here?” Roman teased.

 

“With that attitude I’ll punch the damn daylights out of you-”

 

“ _Virgil!”_ Logan snapped.

 

“What? He was a dick first!” Virgil whined.

 

“Boys!” Patton groaned, “Roman, you’d be getting a chance to prove a man innocent, you’d be saving his life.”

 

Roman stood for a moment, pondering; “Not good enough,” he said.

 

“Uhm..uh..” Patton stuttered.

 

“How’s six hits at Deirdre’s face before we turn him over, sound?” Virgil suggested.

 

“And! I’ll have the seamstress make you the finest suit in the land.” Patton added.

 

“...Deal.”

 

“That quick?” Virgil asked, shocked, “I thought we would’ve had to do more.”

 

“Yes, _that quick._ I love a fine suit, especially if it’s royally made. Plus, six hits is more than I need.” Roman grinned.

 

“We haven’t formally met,” Patton said, reaching a hand out, “I’m Patton.”

 

“Ah, yes. The prince who has always been cooped up in that castle courtesy of your mother.” Roman acknowledged, shaking his hand, “I’m Roman Carroll.”

 

Patton nodded, _Virgil was right, a little nosy._

 

“Can we please start heading back, now? We mustn't be late. Remigious will start to wonder why we’re taking so long.”

 

“Who cares what that entitled piece of garbage thinks? It’s nearly one a.m, Logan. We’ve been walking for hours. I say, we take a nap, and head back in the morning.” Virgil said, tying his hoodie around his waist.

 

“Well technically-”

 

“Don’t even finish that, Bunny Boy.” Roman chuckled.

 

“I..suppose we could rest for a few hours.” Logan sighed.

 

“Perfect!” Roman smiled and snapped them all into his flower. “Everyone pick a petal, make yourselves at home.”

 

Patton laid on a baby blue petal next to Logan who was on a navy blue one.

 

“Are you okay, Patton?” Logan whispered.

 

“Yeah! I’m fine.” Patton smiled.

 

Three out of the four men fell asleep with ease, but all Patton could think of was what was to come in the coming days.

 

What would Remy do to them if they all failed?

 

Will Remy change?

 

What will happen if they can’t catch Deidre and he releases Angela?

 

... _What if Emile lied?_

 

He’d find out soon enough.

 

Patton closed his eyes and hoped that he could get some rest, heaven knows he needed it.


End file.
